1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel touch panel device which is mounted on a vessel including a propulsion machine and with which it is possible to input an operation instruction to the propulsion machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an operation device mounted on a vessel is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 62-40640. Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 62-40640 discloses an erroneous operation prevention device for a vessel automatic steering device. Specifically, when a setting switch is operated while an erroneous operation prevention confirmation switch is being operated, various values, a mode or the like of the vessel automatic steering device is set or specified. When the erroneous operation prevention confirmation switch is not operated, even if the setting switch is operated, the setting value or the mode is not changed. In this way, an erroneous operation caused by the pitching and rolling of a vessel or the like is prevented.